1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knob-operated controls generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel damage resistant control knob/shaft assembly.
2. Background Art
Control knobs are used in a variety of applications, a notable one being in vehicle dashboards, for example, where a number of slide and/or rotary controls may be provided. In such controls, typically, a knob is attached to the proximal end of a shaft, with the knob external to the dashboard, and with the shaft extending into the dashboard and having its distal end operatively attached directly to a control mechanism. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that an axial force applied to the knob and toward the dashboard is transmitted directly to the control mechanism which tends to damage both the shaft and the control mechanism. A further disadvantage of such arrangement is that the knob/shaft assembly is prone to rattle.
There are two conventional methods of attaching such a knob to a shaft. The first method is to arrange the knob to frictionally engage the proximal end of the shaft. This arrangement is advantageous in that the knob can be removed relatively easily for servicing of the control mechanism of which it is a part. However, it has been found that, over a period of time, the knob tends to work loose and fall off. The second method is to glue the knob to the distal end of the shaft. With a suitable adhesive, the knob will not fall off. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement is that a non-serviceable part is created which complicates servicing of the control mechanism.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a damage resistant control knob/shaft assembly with which an axial force applied to the knob will not tend to damage the control mechanism of which it is a part.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a damage resistant control knob/shaft with which the knob will not tend to fall off the proximal end of the shaft.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a damage resistant control knob/shaft assembly that can be easily and economically manufactured and assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a damage resistant control knob/shaft that substantially eliminates rattle.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.